


Fairy Dust

by gaara_winds



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Interspecies, M/M, Slash, Soulmates, Tattoos, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaara_winds/pseuds/gaara_winds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that the Took family have fairy blood in them. What they don't know is that when Tooks reach their tweens, they meet the Fairy Elder and receive a tattoo that symbolically represents their soulmate. Unable to decipher his mark, Bilbo was the only one of his cousins living in solitude all the while growing bitter. Then, Gandalf came with offers of adventure... Thilbo Bagginshield. Cross-posted on FF.net under Gaara5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for this prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=3443899#t3443899
> 
> Enjoy :)

  
Bilbo Baggins sat at the breakfast table trying to finish first breakfast as quickly as possible. Today was a very important day, one for which he had been waiting his whole life. He had woken up at the crack of dawn full of energy and anticipation. He had gone for a long walk to release some of it since he wanted to be as presentable as possible. He had even taken the most thorough bath in his life. His father had set asside his paper in astonishment as he watched his only child eat.  
  
"Slow down, Boy! The food will not disappear!" He exclaimed as continued reading once more.  
  
"Bungo Baggins! You know very well what has him so excited!" His mother replied. "It is our precious boy's special day! Isn't it, little one?"She started pinching his left cheek. He quickly batted it away as he blushed furiously. He was glad they were safe inside their hole. It was so embarrassing when she did that in public.  
  
"Motheer! Stop it! I'm no longer a child!" He yelled in mortification.  
  
"You will always be mommy's little boy!" She proceeded to smother him with hugs and kisses.  
  
"Donna, dear. Let Bilbo finish his breakfast. You not want him to be late to meeting with the fairies. After all these years, I still cannot believe those creatures exist."  
  
While everyone in Shire knew that all Tooks had fairy blood and used this fact to explain their bizarre behaviour. Some like the Bagginses, believed that fairies were myth and the Tooks were simply mad. Nobody apart from the Tooks and those who marry into the line knew the truth. Not only did the fairies exist, all those born into the line got to meet the Elder of their kin during their Tweens. The Elder read their future and leave a mark on their skin that would lead them to their soulmate. The one person that was meant solely for them. The mark was usually a name or an image tattooed somewhere on the body. Just like the time they were called to their kin, it was different for each person. All his cousins had already had their meeting and most of them had already found their soulmate. One of his older cousins, Sigismond Took, was now engaged to her. He was the only one left.  
  
The first time his mother had told him the story as a little boy, he had been thoroughly enchanted by the prospect of the mere existence of such a person. He wanted the love that his parents shared. Most people did not understand how the respectable Bungo Baggins ended up tied to a Took of all things but he knew that his dad loved everything about his mother even her Tookish ways. That was exactly what he dreamed of. Someone who would love him for all his qualities and his faults.  
  
"Well then dear, should I request that one of my fairy kin pay you a visit again?" His mother said sweetly.  
  
He saw his father's face pale until it was white as sheets.  
  
"Nno, dear... Of course not. There is no need for that."  
  
"I thought that our Fairy kin only showed themselves to the Tooks." Bilbo commented feeling quite curious. It was the first time he had heard of that.  
  
"Oh they do, little one. But when a soulmate is being particularly difficult, they send someone to help smooth the process." She replied. "Your father was the most stubborn soulmate they had every encountered. More stubborn than they had anticipated."  
  
"But they read your future. Wouldn't they know?"  
  
"Oh no, Dear One. They only look to see who it is, not their personality. Once they place the mark, they don't give any more information regarding the soulmate."  
  
"What if the mark isn't enough to find her/him?"  
  
"Our fairy kin are not so cruel. They would never dangle the promise of true happiness if they were going to snatch it away. Don't worry, my sweet child. All you will need to find your soulmate will be in the mark that they give you."  
  
She kissed his forehead and hugged close to reassure him. Bilbo hugged her back and as he basked in her warmth his worries faded away.  
  
"Dear, I hate to interrupt but if Bilbo does leave soon he will be late for his appointment." Bungo said as he read the papers.  
  
Bilbo quickly pulled away from his mother to look at his pocket watch. He gasped at what saw and took off for the front door while yelling his goodbyes over his shoulder. As soon as he was outside, he took off in the direction of the Tuckborough. He ran taking shortcuts through other people's gardens and nearly running into several indignant hobbits.  
  
When he finally reached Tuckborough, he was panting heavily and was in need of a large jug of water to sate his thirst. It was tradition that an elder Took take him to the grove where the connection between the Fairy realm and middle earth existed. The grove was located in the woods near Tookland where the Tuckborough was located. One of the main reasons for the scepticism in regards to their existence was that outside of their realm, fairies were little blobs of light that could quite easily mistaken for fireflies. According to his mother's tales, within their dimension, their kin where actually about the size of a Hobbit if not more slender and delicate. He had seen several of her sketches and they quite looked like little elves.  
  
"There you are Bilbo Baggins! I quite thought that you would be late!" Said Isengram Took as he gave a whizzing laugh. "I dare say you would be the first in history to make the Fairy Elder wait and I thought that the Bagginses prided themselves on always being on time."  
  
"Well, I am a Took as well you know!" Bilbo said as he puffed up with pride.  
  
"Don't you ever forget it!" Replied Isengram. "Well then come along. Best be on our way."  
  
Bilbo followed the old Hobbit matching his slow pace as they headed for the glades that lead to a small forest. The elder droned on about his encounter with the fairies to which Bilbo only half listened. He was too busy trying to calm his pounding heart. His whole body was brimming with excitement, he could feel it down to his toes. All too soon, they reached the grove as the old man stopped and turned to Bilbo so suddenly that he nearly did not stop in time to prevent himself from running into him.  
  
"Well m'boy. Here it is. I will wait for you here. Once you're done, you'll be taken back to Tuckborough where you're parents will be waiting for you. I wish the best of luck."  
  
"Yes, of course. Thank you very much" Bilbo replied as he bowed with respect to the elder.  
  
He looked around for the first time and found that there was pond in the middle. Creeping closer, he realized that there were blobs of light floating over it. They were dancing around each other in a multitude of colors. As got closer, one of them zipped right to his face. A light green light illuminated his face as he realized that within the ball of light there was the outline of a winged figure. He heard bell-like laughter through his head as they beckoned him to the pond.  
  
Come forward! Join us, Little Took! Their voices rang through his head as they laughed merrily.  
  
Mesmerized he step forward into the water without hesitation as he followed the lights. Soon the water reached his waste and the fairies surrounded him as they illuminated his whole body in a blinding light.  
  
One his vision cleared he realized that he was no longer in the grove. He was standing in a throne room before the most heavenly creature he had ever beheld. His breath caught in his throat as he gaped in astonishment at the delicate wings that were behind the taller male. They were a mirage of blues, violets and greens; their color shifting endlessly as if they were in constant movement. He shifted his gaze back to the face before him. It had an almost silvery glow to it. A pair of glowing grey eyes regarded him in amusement. Bilbo blushed when he realized that he had been staring for quite a while.  
  
"Sorry for my rudeness." Bilbo stuttered as he bowed low. "I am Bilbo Baggins, son Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
Laughter rang through the room as the majestic figure exclaimed:  
  
"Come, come! Relax, little one! There is no need to be so stiff for we are kin!" He felt an arm go around his shoulder as a crystal goblet was presented to him. "Drink up. It will help relax you."  
  
With trembling hand, he thanked the taller being as he took the cup. The liquid was clear but had a strange sheen to it. He did not want to seem rude so he took a small hesitant sip. Groaning in pleasure at the taste, he continued to drink until there was no more left. It was better than anything he had ever tasted.  
  
"May I ask what it is, sir? I have never tasted anything like." He said shyly. He wished to ask for more but he did not know if his request would be met with an acceptance.  
  
"Call me Oren. You would never find anything like because it is water saturated with Fairy Dust. It is required so that I can read you."  
  
"Why is it a requirement?" Bilbo asked as he was lead to the most confortable cushion he had ever felt. He felt the Fairy settle nearby and wiggled closer to the warm presence.  
  
"Well, how do I put this… It helps make your bodies more receptive to our magic and in turn makes it easier to read your future as well as gift you with the symbol to find the mate of your soul."  
  
"Oh, ok!" Bilbo said as a bubbly feeling settled in his chest. "So, Oren. When will I meet the Elder of the Fairies?"  
  
"Let's say that you have already met him." Oren said as he took Bilbo's face between his hands.  
  
"What? When? I don't remember…" The tweens' eyes widened in realization as he gaped at the beautiful being. "You mean, you're…"  
  
"Yes, I am Oren the Elder of the Fairy Kingdom."  
  
"B-But you look so young!" Bilbo protested before he could stop himself. Thankfully, the Elder was not offended for he just laughed.  
  
"We do not age as you do! I am far older that I look since we do not age." Oren replied his eyes dancing with mirth.  
  
To Bilbo's mortification, he burst into a fit of giggles and found that he could not stop. The Elders face was beginning to blur. He felt very drunk as leaned against the Elder breathlessly.  
  
"It seems that you are ready for us to begin."  
  
He looked at the Fey creature in confusion until he realized that the hall was now filled. When did… He started to think before it interrupted by the strange floating feeling. Giggles escaped him as he realized that he was floating and glowing. He looked at his skin as he chortled. Warmth enveloped him like a warm blanket and soon he knew no more but the faint sound of murmur and the feel of soft hands caressing him.  
  
End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing we was aware of, he was lying on his stomach on a soft bed. He groaned as his entire back felt like it was on fire. He hurt everywhere. He tried blearily to open his eyes only to quickly shut them as light pierced his eyes. He whimpered in agony from the burning sensation the brightness caused.

"Bilbo! You're awake!" He heard his mother exclaim. He winced internally as the grating sound of her voice caused the ache in his head to worsen.

"Donna. By the Valar, lower your voice. Can't you see he is in pain?" Bungo whispered to his wife. "Bilbo, son. You must be thirsty. Open your mouth a bit."

He felt his head gently being lifted as a mug of cool water was pressed to mouth. He obediently drank as much as he could. He felt relief as the water slipped down his parched throat. He groaned softly in relief.

"Dad…" Bilbo managed.

"Shh, son. Sleep now." His father replied as he softly laid his head back on the pillow. He felt gentle hands stroke his hair as he drifted off.

Waking up once more, this time as he opened his eyes, they adjusted without any problem. The headache that had been previously plaguing him was gone. However, his back was still throbbing dully. The last thing he could remember was the Elder fairy offering him a goblet. After that, all of his memories were a blur.

Lifting his upper body of the bed, he groggily looked around the room. It was not his room at Bag End but he recognized the décor. He was in a guest room at the Tuckborough. As he started to get out of the bed, he realized in shock that he was wearing no clothes.

Blushing furiously, he grabbed the blanket off the bed and quickly wrapped himself with it. His stomach started to grumble very loudly. When was the last time he ate anything? He was absolutely starving but first he needed to cover himself up with something better than bedspread. He was relieved to find that his clothes were folded neatly on a chair on the other side of the bed.

As he made his way around the bed, something strange caught his eye. There in a full body mirror, he saw something that was not there before. Through the sheet covering him, he noticed the glimpse of a mark on his upper arm. He immediately knew what it was. The marking with which the Elder must have gifted him.

Smiling, he lowered the sheet so that his torso was uncovered. He noted that both his upper arms had strange mirroring tattoos of clouds. As he looked closer, he observed that they seemed to be formed with strange runes. He did not recognize any of them. The tiny symbols etched into his skin seemed to extend further. As he turned slowly to follow them through the mirror, he froze in shock at the sight of his backside.

His back was covered with the most intricate tattoo he had ever seen. It seemed to extend all the way down the back of his thighs. It displayed a lone mountain overshadowed by fierce dark clouds. A gem the size of his fist seemed to protrude from a crown that was located at the foot of mountain. Below it strangely enough a thick branch made of oak was displayed. The oak branch seemed to have runes carved into it. His lower back all the way up to his thighs was completely covered with trees forming a large forest.

He let out a piercing shriek once he found his voice. As soon as he emitted the sound, he distantly heard the sound feet pounding on the ground as they drew nearer. It was only the sound of the door slamming open that drew his frightened gaze away from the mirror. The sight of his mother at the doorway startled him. He had never seen her look so dishevelled. There were strands of hair falling out of her usually neat bun and her clothes looked wrinkled as if she slept in them.

His father looked no better as appeared from behind her. His hair was tousled as though he had run his hands through it continuously. There was even a large stain on the front of his waist coat. Before he could react, his parents rushed forward and gathered him between them.

"You're finally awake! Are you well?" Bungo asked as he pulled back to give him a quick onceover.

"What are doing out of bed!?" His mother exclaimed as she pulled him towards it. "You need rest."

"Why did you scream?" His father suddenly asked.

Belladonna suddenly stopped tugging and looked at her husband in disbelief.

"Is it not obvious? He must have seen it." She said as Bungo's eyes widened in realization. There an awkward moment of silence before she continued. "Bilbo, get dressed while we go outside for a moment, alright?"

"Ok…" Bilbo replied hesitantly. He noticed the look his parents had shared. They looked almost furious with each other. The tween had never seen either one stare at the other in such a manner. As soon as the door was closed behind them, he heard the muffled sound of his father's voice. Although he could not make out what they were saying, Bungo sounded positively livid.

As he got dressed, the noise continued as they yelled back and forth. He never thought he'd see the day that his father, Bungo Baggins, would raise his voice so high. Once he was done, he turned the door knob slowly and their voices suddenly quieted. The sight of his parents' smiles astonished him. If he had not heard them earlier, he would never have believed they had just argued. Within moments he found himself sitting awkwardly on the bed with his parents sitting in chairs right across him.

"What's going on?" He asked as he looked between him. "How come it's so… so big? And why are the symbols so strange?"

They exchanged a look and seemed to have a silent argument before Belladonna spoke.  
"When they found you by the pond, you were unconscious as expected. So you were brought back to the Tuckborough, where as you know we were waiting for your arrival. The moment you regained consciousness, you were delirious. You even started screaming so loud that you woke the whole household. We only noticed that mark after you practically tore off your shirt. It seemed to be very sensitive and any contact with your back increased you pain. We had to settle you on your stomach. None of the remedies we applied seem to help much. None of us knew why it is so big or what the symbols mean."

"Not even Old Took, the oldest Hobbit in the Shire?!"

"He said that he had never seen anything like it and that the only ones who could give us any answers are the fairies. I will go see them tomorrow since your body cannot take another crossing to the Fairy Realm so soon after the marking."

"You gave us quite a fright." Bungo said. "I still do not understand it. You said that it would not harm him!"

"Oh, don't you dare start that again, Bungo Baggins! It was not supposed to! This has never happened before! In fact, Old Took even looked through the library and found no record of it ever hurting someone."

"I knew those unnatural creatures could not be trusted! They-"

"So they are unnatural are they? They are my kin! Does that make me unnatural? What about our son, Bilbo?"

"T-that is not what I meant! They are creatures of mischief and positively malicious when they want to be! My experiences with them speak for themselves!"

"Your experiences!? You have only met ONE fairy! How does that give you any indication of their nature!? And can you blame him for what he did after your behaviour!?"

"PLEASE! Stop it! Stop arguing!" Bilbo interrupted before his father could reply. He had never seen them argue this way and he never wanted to see it again. "I'm fine. I barely remember the pain, so please do not worry about me. Can we just go home?"

They both looked at him as if they had forgotten he was there. Bungo cleared his throat with a blush at being caught squabbling at his age.

"Yes, quite… We're all very tired." He said slowly. "And I need to change my shirt."

To both their surprise, Belladonna burst out laughing and kept it up until she was red in the face.

"What is so funny?" His father said bewildered by the sudden change in her mood.

"Ah ha ha ha! Your hair… You spilled you tea… ha ha ha…" She explained as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

The rest was too incoherent for them to understand but it was enough to make his father turn beet red. The situation was so absurd that soon enough Bilbo and Bungo were laughing along with her.

They left Tuckborough after they fixed their appearance up as best they could. One thing Bungo would never allow was for them to be seen by the whole Shire in their current state.

The next month, Bilbo spent most of it locked in his room as he looked through books for references to the runes or the image tattooed on his back. The visit to the fairies had proved to be useless. When his mother had gone to see them, all they said about the mark's design mirrored the soulmate's personality and sometimes it reflected something about their life.

Bilbo had gone to see them himself yesterday but, to no avail; the fairies that he met remained silent on the subject of the symbols integrated into the pattern on his back. All they had wanted to do was play with him. He threw the book he was reading in frustration. It did not make any sense. There was no way that any hobbit in the Shire could be represented by the mark he was given. He had thought that it might have been depicting a place however there were no lone mountains like it in all the maps of the Shire he had found.

He had been leaning his head into his hands when he felt a hand suddenly rest on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and found himself facing a very concerned and determined mother.

"Bilbo, come have second breakfast with your father and I. You have lost weight."

"I am fine, mum. I can afford to lose a little bit of weight."

"You should not skip meals lest it becomes a habit. I have not intervened because I thought that you were old enough to take care of yourself but no more." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him all the way to the dining table where Bungo was already sitting.

After shoving into his chair, she leaned over him threateningly and said: "You WILL eat. If I come back and you have not finished every single crumb. I will force feed you if I have to."

"You should have known that she would eventually do this." Bungo said after his wife left. "I understand that this is important but you still have to take care of yourself."

"I know." He said feeling a little guilty for making them worry. "I won't skip anymore meals. I promise."

"That's good to know." His father replied with a smile. "So, how are you progressing in finding out more about the mountain and the symbols?"

"Nowhere… It's hopeless."

"Bilbo, always remember. While there is life, there is always hope. You are still a tween and you have a long time to find him or her. Tell me what you have done so far. Perhaps I can be of assistance."

"I've looked at all the maps of the Shire and I've found absolutely nothing." Bilbo answered with a sullen look.

"Why only the Shire?"

"What do you mean?" Bilbo responded in confusion as he continued to eat.

"Well… What if this mountain was somewhere else in Middle Earth? Perhaps your soulmate is the child of an adventurer who settled elsewhere."

"Oh, I had not thought of that. I should look into it!" He exclaimed. Bilbo was about to get up when his father raised his brow at him. "I'll do it after second breakfast."

"I should hope so. If your mother came back to find you gone…" Bungo said shuddering. Bilbo grimaced at the thought. She was already very irritated and he had no doubt that she would tan his hide if he did not eat everything in his plate.

As he continued eating in silence with his father, he felt peace wash over him for the first time since he had seen the Elder fairy. He devoured his meal with great gusto as he decided that his search could continue tomorrow. His future no longer seemed so bleak.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

In the green pastures of the Shire, the Hobbits were gathered for a celebration. Despite the sweltering heat, there was a huge turnout. People from all around had arrived for the chance to enjoy good food and music. 

The large tent was bustling with people making merry. Laughter rang through the air as children ran between and under tables. A crowd of older Hobbits sat along one side of the tent keeping a watchful eye on them. Every once in a while, they would have to break up a scuttle between some of the rowdier boys. 

Meanwhile, many Hobbits were still at the tables eating with great gusto.  
There were several tables covered in many different kinds of foods. It was tradition that, at any celebration no matter how small, good food must always be available. The success of such events was usually rated by its quality and quantity. 

Others however were dancing away to the music regardless of the heat. The air in the tent was quite humid due to the afternoon summer sun still hanging in the sky. Once the song was over, many had to sit down so as to catch their breath and wipe some of the sweat on their foreheads.

Bilbo however sat in his corner sighing as he watched his relatives celebrate yet another wedding. He had tried very hard to be happy for the couple but his heart was not in it. He had a smile frozen on his face to avoid what happened at the last wedding. Gloominess at any celebration was unseemly to any Hobbit. He had found himself the subject of gossip for several months. He had heard them whisper every time he left the house for a walk. It had bothered him so much that he had stopped going out altogether. Staying indoors only worked for a few days before he was dragged out of the house by a very irritated mother. Thankfully, they found another name to drag in the mud. 

He wanted to be happy for Adalgrim. However, every time he watched another cousin get married, it felt like a knife was twisting in his heart. He had searched everywhere for clues. In fact, he had even tried at his father’s suggestion to look at maps outside of the Shire but it all amounted to nothing. He was beginning to truly doubt that he would ever find his soulmate.

He jumped as a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his depressing thought. He turned to find his father standing near him with a worried look on his face.

“Bilbo, what is the matter? Why are you so sullen?” He asked. “If you do not want the vultures to start gossiping again, I would suggest you at least try to smile.”

Bilbo tried as hard as he could to paste a smile on his face, but all his effort achieved was to bring tears to his eyes. He blinked quickly attempted with great difficulty to suppress them. He felt his father gently tug him away from the table. He went along blindly keeping he head down for fear that someone would see the look on his face. The further his father led him, the more blurred his vision became. By the time his father stopped, the tears were on the edge of falling. He refused to blink because he knew that the moment those tears fell, he would not be able to stop crying. 

“It’s okay to cry, Bilbo.” Bungo said as he put his hand on his son’s head. “Remember son, tears are the summer showers for the soul.”

“B-but…” He answered shakily. 

“It is not good for you to bottle things up this way.” His father interrupted before pulling his son closer. Bilbo wrapped his arms around his father as he cried his heart out. When he calmed down enough, he pulled away slightly as he noticed the large wet spot that had formed on the older hobbit’s shirt.

“Sorry, Dad. I ruined your shirt.” He said with a few sniffles and wiped his eyes with the handkerchief he produced from his pocket.

“Oh, pish posh! It will dry soon enough in this heat. Besides, even if someone does see, they will probably think that it’s sweat.” Bungo replied with a gentle smile. They leaned back against the tree that was providing them shade from the sizzling sun. Standing there in his father’s company, he felt his pain dim into nothing. 

“Thanks, Dad.” He finally said.

“Hmm, whatever for?” His father said as he lit his pipe. 

“I did not realise how much I needed that until now. I feel so much better.”

“Everyone needs a good cry every once in a while. Whether it is to weep in frustration or grief, holding back your tears will only worsen the ache.” He paused before continuing. “Son, I know that this wait is very painful. Watching them get married one after the other while you keep searching. But, please don’t lose hope. I know that one day you will find your companion.” 

“I know you’re right, but it’s been five years since I received the brand. Every day, I find nothing. Absolutely nothing! I will be thirty soon and I will be the only Hobbit in the Shire at my age who had never courted anyone! And those… those accursed gossipers will most likely call me a recluse. They will whisper about me as I pass by. I don’t want this! I never wanted any of this!”

“Bilbo. No matter what they say about you, just remember that it means nothing because they know nothing.” Bungo emphasized fiercely. “You have never let it bother you before and you should not let it bother you now.”

“But it’s not respectable for a Hobbit to remain completely unattached at the age of thirty.”

“Your circumstances are quite special you know that. Your mother and I went through very much the same thing when we married. Even now, fuelled by jealousy, they prattle about your mother’s inadequacies. If gossip arises about your lack of a spouse, it will be because they covet you for their children. You are quite a catch, you know?”

“I am?” Bilbo replied confused. He did not know what his father was talking about. He had never noticed anyone being interested in him.

“Of course. Have you not noticed that Belinda Harring makes sure to greet you at the door every morning before your routine walks? Or how Grigory Broadbelt who always gives you free goods at the bakery? Even…”

“But they were just being courteous! That’s not flirting.”

“You have been so consumed with your desire to find your soulmate that you’re become blind to any admiration shown towards you. I doubt you would realise they were interested even if they kissed you on the cheek and pretended that they tripped over a non-existing rock.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened in realisation as he recalled precisely which incident his father was talking about. He blushed furiously feeling like a complete fool. He could not believe that he had not doubted the girl in question’s ridiculous excuse. He had been so distracted lately that he had barely been interacting with anyone other than his parents. Actually, he could not remember the last time he had an actual conversation with any of his cousins. In horror, he realized that he not even congratulated Adalgrim on his marriage.

“Oh no! I can’t believe I’ve been so rude!” Bilbo took off back towards the large tent where the reception was taking place. He ignored his father as he called after him. 

As he drew nearer, he slowed to a walk. Making sure that his clothes were still neat, he entered the tent. Before he had a chance to look for the happy couple, he was accosted by his mother.

“Bilbo, there you are! Where is your father? I’ve looked everywhere for him.”

“He’s under a tree smo-“ 

“Is he smocking that blasted pipe of his?” She hissed. “Ooh, wait until I find you Bungo Baggins!”

Before he could say anything edgewise, she went for the exit at fast pace startling several Hobbits as she practically rammed into them on the way out. He could not help but feel very confused. His father smocked his pipe as often as any other Hobbit. It was actually one of Bungo’s favourite things to do. When he was young, he had loved sitting in his father’s lap as he smocked rings at the bench near Bag End. As he grew older, his place had shifted to the spot right next to him. Recently though, his father had not been using his pipe much. Now that he thought about it, his mother had snatched his pipe away every time he took it out. There was no reason for her to forbid him from smocking unless… 

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice exclaim:

“Cousin Bilbo, where have you been hiding? I want you to meet my bride Annabel Took nee Boffin.”

“Adalgrim!” Bilbo said as he hugged his favourite cousin. “I apologize for my rudeness. Congratulations both of you. I should have been one of the first to felicitate you. I am very pleased to finally meet you, Annabel and welcome to the family. ”

“Thank you…” she replied shyly.

“No harm done, Bilbo my friend. I know you’ve been preoccupied of late and I understand perfectly.”

“Thank you.” Bilbo said feeling relieved that Adalgrim was not offended by his appalling behaviour. 

“Don’t thank us yet! Annabel and I have a gift for you.” Adalgrim replied as his bride presented him with a neatly wrapped box. “Go on open it!”

Bilbo had almost forgotten the custom to give presents to the guests of a celebration. He took the package after thanking the couple. Careful not to rip the wrapping paper, he set it aside as people gathered around in curiosity. He opened the box to find two books in it. When he saw the titles, he gave them both a hug. They were old weathered books one of them titled ‘Languages of Middle Earth and Their Origins’ while the other was in elvish. 

The crowd around them almost immediately scattered when they saw what it was; most of them muttering in disappointment. Books were not usually considered a great gift at any celebration but to him these books were the greatest treasure anyone could have offered him. 

Over the past few years, he had asked one of the wizened scholars in Tookland to teach him the elvish language both in its written and spoken form. Surprisingly enough, he had learned it quite quickly and with relative ease. The old Master Sandybanks had even told him that he was the best students he had ever taken and had even offered him an apprenticeship. After accepting at the encouragement of his parent, he decided to accept the offer. Working closely with the linguist, he was learning all he could from him in hopes of deciphering the glyphs that were tattooed on his back. However, so far he had had no success.

Caressing the books almost reverently, he looked at them with a large open smile on his face.

“How did you find these?” He asked in astonishment. “Not even Master Sandybanks has these books in his vast collection of linguistic books.”

“They have been in Annabel’s family library for many generations and Annabel thought that they may help you. I don’t know what I would do if I had not found her. If ever you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask.”

“Words cannot express how grateful I am. All I can offer you is the same if you are ever in need.” He said holding the box to his chest. He watched with fondness as Adalgrim and his blushing bride continued to hand out gifts. He made a vow to himself to stamp down any bitterness when his other cousins got married. 

&&&&&&&&

 

He left the tent once more feeling very worried. He hoped that his suspicions were not correct. Heading for the tree where he had left his father, he was relieved to find that them both there. 

“Mum!” Bilbo called nervously. 

“Oh, Bilbo. What are you doing here? You should be with the others enjoying yourself.”

“Tell me the truth.” He said ignoring her inquiry. “What’s wrong with Dad? Is he sick?”

He looked between them as they exchanged a look. His father looked away towards the sunset and said:

“I’m perfectly fine, son.”

“If that is the truth, look me in the eyes and say that again.” He knew his father well enough to know that if Bungo could not say something while making eye contact; he was definitely not being completely truthful. When his dad remained silent, Bilbo turned to his mother.

“Well, mum. Will you tell me the truth?” 

“Bilbo… A few months ago, your father went for his regular check-up. The doctor… said that Bungo’s heart was weak and that he should be very careful.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bilbo asked feeling very hurt that they would keep something like that from him. 

“Because you have enough to worry about without adding my non-existent health issues to them!” Bungo exclaimed. “As I already told you, I am fine.”

“Dad!” Bilbo called after him as he walked away. He was about to follow when his mother stopped him shaking her head.

“Leave him, Bilbo. He needs a moment to himself.” Belladonna said with a sigh. 

“But…”

“He’s too stubborn. He does not like to worry us. He would hide any pain he feels just to spare us. I just wish he would take care of himself better.”

Staring in the direction his father had left, he felt worry worm into his heart. If the older hobbit died, he had no idea what he would do. Every time he felt sad or helpless, a few words and a gesture from his father was always enough to brighten his day. While he loved his mother, it was just not the same. Not only that, it was common knowledge among the Took family that when one of soulmate pair dies, the other followed rather quickly. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Bilbo glared at his mother as she ordered the Hobbits around. He had specifically told her that he wanted a small birthday party with close friends and family. This was anything but small. He was sitting with his dad who was watching the spectacle with amusement.

“It’s not funny, you know…” Bilbo grumbled at his father.

“Of course it is. What did you expect when you gave your mother full responsibility for organizing your party? She never does anything small.”

“She invited the whole neighbourhood! I said close friends and family! How could she have misunderstood that!” Bilbo vented.

“There lies the problem, son.” Bungo answered.

“What are you talking about? I was very specific.”

“Yes, you were but the moment you added the word friends, your mother could not exclude our neighbours. And so you have what you see before you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bilbo asked feeling very annoyed. 

“And ruin your mother’s fun. Never!” Bungo replied laughing. “Besides, your thirtieth birthday is the most important birthday of your life. You should have known that it would not have been small no matter how hard you tried to avoid it.”

“I knew I should just have said that I did not want a party!” Bilbo said as he crossed his arms pouting.

“Then, you would have had a surprise party which if you ask me would be the worse option. You do remember my surprise birthday party.”

Bilbo shuddered as he remembered the event in question. When his mother organized a surprise party, she invited half the Shire to it. It was a complete nightmare.

“See, this is always the better option.” Bungo said. “Besides, you never know. Perhaps you will enjoy yourself today.”

“I doubt it! I would rather spend the evening with my books and Master Sandybanks.” He sighed mournfully.

“Me too…” The older Hobbit answered in yearning. They looked at each other and laughed. “We should not let your mother hear us say that otherwise she will make us both suffer even more than we already will.”

This was going to be a long day for the both of them…

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Finally, the accursed party was over. He watched the last drunken guest leave. He had his first taste of hard alcohol and decided he did not like the taste very much. So he spent the whole evening pretending to drink the mugs that were thrust in his face. Not only that, all the mothers with unattached children were hounding him and trying to catch his interest. He had been unable to avoid any of them without seeming impolite. His neck hurt from all the absent minded nodding he had made as they gushed about their children’s finest qualities.

After such a night, he was so exhausted that all he wanted to do was go home. His father had been lucky and was able to leave early by feigning tiredness. Bungo had played the ill-man card and it had worked like a charm. He was stuck helping his mother and the clean-up crew. 

When they were finally finished, he was bone-tired but he avoided complaining since he was sure that his mother was even more exhausted. They walked home arm in arm.

“Did you enjoy yourself, little one?” Belladonna asked warmly.

“Mum! I’m thirty now! I’m too old for that pet name!” Bilbo exclaimed.

“You’ll always be my little boy. No matter how old you grow.” She said as she laid her head against his shoulder. 

“Did you like my gift?” He asked after a few moments. 

“It is beautiful, darling.” She said as she fingered the locket. He had given both his parents custom lockets with portraits of their little family in them. 

“I’m glad. There were so many gifts to give out that I was not able to ask.” He declared regretfully. 

“I know you did not want such a large party…”

“No, Mum. It’s okay. I had a good time.” He lied carefully and made sure not to look at her.

“You’re a terrible liar, Bilbo Baggins. But I appreciate the gesture.”

“I guess I got that from Dad. He could not lie to save his life.”

“Yes, your father is probably the worst liar in the entire Shire!” She said as they laughed together.

When they finally arrived at Bag End, his father was still awake. He was reading a book by the fireplace. 

“Oh, is the party over already?” He asked as he set it aside after saving his place.

“Already?!” Bilbo stared at him in disbelief. “It’s past midnight.”

“So it is…” He said after checking the clock on the mantelpiece. “I guess I lost track of time then.”

“Only you, Bungo.” His mother said as she went over to him and kissed her husband on the forehead. Bilbo smiled as he watched them. His parents had always been the perfect couple in his eyes. 

“Well!” Bilbo proclaimed as he stretched his back. “I’ll be off to bed. I feel completely bushed.”

“Wait. I have something to give you before you go to bed.” His father suddenly told him.

“What? Dad! You shouldn’t have. I’m the one who is supposed to hand out gifts. You know that!” Bilbo exclaimed. 

“The thirtieth birthday is very important for the Bagginses. Open it.” His father answered as he presented a wooden box.

Bilbo took it feeling very curious. What could it be? He opened it slowly and found a beautifully carved pipe lying inside. He picked it up carefully setting the box on the table and ran his fingers over the carvings on the sides of it. 

“I carved it myself. Just as my father did for me and as his did for him.” Bungo continued as he admired the gift. “I can teach you so that when you have children…”

Before he could continue, Bilbo had thrown his arms around his father as he thanked him. He had always wanted a pipe but being too young he had never been allowed. He laughed when his mother put her arms around the both of them.

“Don’t forget me! I also want to join in.” Belladonna said as she buried her face into his father’s shoulder.

“Off to bed now!” Bungo said when they finally pulled away. “I’m sure you are both as knackered as I am.”

They went to their beds smiling happily. Bilbo made sure to place the box that contained his new pipe as nearby as possible. Contrarily to his initial expectations, this actually turned out to be the best birthday he ever had.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
